Prince of Dark Magic
by Drakai
Summary: Late for the Entry Exam to school? No problem. Having to duel a professor in that same school? Eh, piece of cake. A pretty girl? Ok, that is a problem. Oh well, only one thing to do. Time to Duel!


**Couldn't help myself. Really.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was shining through the window of a bedroom, right into the head of the blond teen sleeping inside it. The boy groaned, shifting in his bed, covering his head with a pillow.

"Naruto! Wake up!" The voice of his mother was heard from somewhere downstairs, probably the kitchen. He groaned again and tried his hardest to ignore her. "Honey wake up, you're gonna be late." His mother tried again. "I said WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" The blonde yelped and jumped out of the bed instantly, scared by the wrath of his mother.

"I'm up, ma! I'm up." Naruto sighed, before looking at his clock. "Oh, 9 already? Did I forget to set you again?" He then turned his eyes to the calendar, before grinning. "That day? I can hardly wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later the blonde boy walked down dressed for the day. He wore dark blue pants and a matching high-collar jacket, underneath which a purple sleeveless shirt was showing, and pointy black leather boots on his feet. His dark-ish blond hair was up in its standard large spiky bangs, showing his amethyst eyes and tanned face. He had the old golden necklace with an eye around his neck, a pair of golden ankh-shaped earrings, a wide bracelet on his right hand with Egyptian hieroglyphs inscribed and two rings on his left ring and index fingers.

In the kitchen sitting on one of the chairs at the table, was a middle-aged woman with long brown hair, dressed in a pink house-dress and a white apron, reading over a paper and writing down some notes.

"Dad still not back?" Naruto looked around the kitchen,

"I'm sorry honey. You know your dad is so busy lately." His mother had a small, sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto sighed. "He promised he'd be here, though."

"And he will be. You know how he is with promises. Knowing him, he's probably running through town like crazy this very moment." The mother-son duo shared a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town a middle-aged man with crazy tri-colored hair had just ran head-first into a lamppost, shook his head for a moment, glared at the inanimate object and took off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I can't wait for him; I'm already cutting it close as is." He kissed his mother on the cheek and she brought him into a hug.

"Look at my little boy, going off on his own already. Now be careful over there, make lots of friends, call or write at least once a week."

"Ma, sheesh, I got it. Such a mother-hen." Naruto shook his head, making the woman sigh, which was quickly followed by a small smile.

"You're too much like your uncle for your own good. Fine, go already. Say hi to Pegasus or Kaiba if you see them."

"I will ma. Love you." He gave her another kiss, then looked at the clock and ran off, running into the closed door in the hallway.

"So much for getting the shy, sweet part of the family legacy." She giggled a little and got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was focused on running towards the exam facility so he wouldn't be late. Focused too hard, as a matter of fact, so that he didn't notice he was about to run into someone who was also running in the opposite direction until it was too late. They got up, bowed, and started apologizing at the same time.

"Sorry, I was in a rush. I have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't looking. I'm kinda late."

"You see I promised I'd see…"

"The exam probably already…"

"Son?"

"Dad?"

The man was slightly shorter than average, dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt and a black hat over his crazy-shaped, tri-colored hair, sharing the unique eye color with Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late, kid. I really did try to see you off." The man brought the boy into a hug.

"I know dad. I'm just glad I saw you today." The blonde accepted the hug.

"You're running kinda late there." The man remarked, drawing a sheepish chuckle from Naruto. "Don't you need your duel-disk to enter?" He raised an eyebrow.

Naruto blinked, before looking at his left hand and yelping in distress.

"Aw crap, I forgot!" The man just chuckled and unclasped his own duel-disk from his hand, handing it over to his son.

"Here, take mine."

"Your custom duel-disk…" Naruto muttered. The disk was purple in color, with teal-green highlights, and very sharp edges.

"Yeah, think of it as your going away present. Oh, also, before I forget." He unclasped a pouch on his belt and, reaching into it, pulled out a single card, handing it to the blonde boy.

"Bud dad… This is your favorite card. I can't…"

"Don't worry about it, kid. I think it's high time I retired, anyhow. So that means I'm leaving the future to you."

"I got it dad." Naruto hugged his father. "I won't let you down."

"Good." The man nodded. "You'll look after him, won't you old friend?" A transparent figure of a man dressed in a purple robe appeared above them, his hands crossed. He looked at the blonde boy a little before giving a curt nod. "Now I think you'd better hurry. If you want to make it, that is." The man chuckled as his son let out another string of curses before taking off again.

The floating, transparent figure of the magician sweat-dropped, looking after the fleeing form of his new master, before flying after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was Naruto late? No, of course not. In fact, he was totally on time. No other man in the history of being on time had ever…

Yeah, completely late.

"Sorry kid, but I can't let you enter the written portion of the exam. Most of the applicants are already finished."

"Aw crap, I can't believe it. You mean I can't enter?"

"Well, I suppose I could let you compete in the practical evaluations, but no matter how well you do you won't move above Slifer Red immediately."

"That's all right, he was always my favorite." Naruto commented, getting a weird look from the attendant.

"Whatever. Follow me please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I refuse to accept this slacker as an applicant, he should have been here on time, na no ne." A very effeminate looking man commented to the attendant that brought him news of another prospective student.

"But Miss Crowler…"

"Miss?" He glared at the man.

"I- I'm sorry, Mr.…"

"It's _Doctor_ Crowler, na no ne. I have a PhD in Dueling, and I demand to be…" A ringing from his pocket interrupted him. "Excuse me. Prego? Ah Chancellor Sheppard, I… Yes, we are almost done with the… Well, no, but there is this one slacker that… Yes, I know that you insist on giving everyone a fair chance but… No, I did not know Mr. Kaiba himself was so interested in… Yes, I understand." He hung up the phone. "Well, it seems that the slacker will compete after all. But he will _not_ pass."

"Yes, Doctor. Now just to find a proctor for him to battle."

"No need, I'll do it myself, na no ne." Doctor Crowler smirked darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attention all applicants, it seems we have a last minute entry. Will Naruto Muto go to the dueling fields, please. I repeat, will Naruto Muto go to the dueling fields, please."

With those words the murmured conversations in the room ceased completely and all eyes turned to the fields, where the figure of Naruto could be seen standing confidently, eyes closed and hands in his pockets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful blonde-haired girl was standing on the top floor, leaning on the railing. Standing next to her was a tall, slightly older blue-haired teen.

"My dearest Alexis?" A brown-haired boy dressed in a brown coat ran up behind her, followed by his two lackeys. "Did you see my duel? Of course, it was to expect that the great Chazz would win, but I certainly fought even harder knowing you were watching." He looked at the girl expectantly. "Uh, Alexis, are you even listening to me?"

"Not now Chazz, I'm watching the son of the King of Games. Go away." The blue-haired man sweat-dropped a little, but ignored his stricken underclassman in favor of watching the blonde.

_Well, let's see if you can live up to your name… Naruto Muto._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well slacker, it doesn't matter whose son you are, you will lose either way." The strangely-dressed effeminate-looking man remarked. Naruto just looked at him for a moment.

"Huh? Am I supposed to be dueling you? Aren't you, like, a mascot or something?"

"I am a _doctor_! I have a PhD in Dueling!" Naruto blinked, before shrugging.

"Whatever you say, ma'am. Can we start already?"

"Grr. Behold, the newest in dueling technology." He motioned to a more high-tech duel disk strapped to his torso. "They say that Seto Kaiba himself also uses one of these."

"What? No he doesn't." Naruto deadpanned. "He may have built it be he prefers the old one."

"Grr, whatever. Let's get it on with. I'll have the first move if you don't mind."

"Sure, go right ahead."

**Duel!**

**Vellian Crowler: 4000 LP**

**Naruto Muto: 4000 LP**

A card flew from the device on Crowler's torso into his hand. "I set two cards facedown, before summoning Ancient Gear Soldier." A monster made out of gears and metallic parts appeared, kneeling on the ground. "That is all for now slacker, your move."

"Gladly. Draw!" Naruto looked at his hand before smirking. "Now I'll show you what the Heart of the Cards can do. I summon Skilled White Magician." A mage in white clothing holding a staff appeared on the field. "Then I play the magic card Fusion Sage, which allows me to put one Polymerization card from my deck to my hand." An orb on the Skilled White Magician's robe lit up. "Then I'll play the magic card Dark Magic Curtain." A blackish-blue curtain topped with the half of a skeleton appeared on the field, fluttering in an invisible wind. Another orb lit up. "Next I'll pay half of my life points." The blonde's points dropped to 2000.

"Why would you do that, slacker?"

"Because it allows me to summon my favorite card. A gift from dad. Come forth, Dark Magician!" The purple-robed mage appeared on the field, calmly crossing his arms. "But that's not all, because I play the magic card Dark Magic Attack." An orb of purple magic appeared at the tip of the Dark Magician's staff, before launching ahead and impacting the two facedown cards on Crowler's side of the field. The final orb on the White Magician's staff lit up.

"What is it with those orbs, na no ne?"

"They're magic counters. Each time I plaid a magic card one of them lit up. And now, when I have all three I can sacrifice my Skilled White Magician to call forth Buster Blader." The blue-and-gold armored warrior appeared on the field, grasping his sword. "Now I'll use the Polymerization card from my hand to fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader to call forth… Dark Paladin!" The two monsters disappeared in a flash of light and a blue skinned warrior, in armor that looked like a mixture between the previous two, appeared on the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive. To be able to summon so many high-level monsters in one turn… He truly is the son of the King of Games." The blue haired man from before, Zane Truesdale, commented.

"Mhm. He's good. He might just beat Crowler." Alexis answered, eyes still glued to the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My, my, to be able to summon such a monster. But it still doesn't have much attack, and since you just summoned him, he can't attack this turn."

"That's what you think. I play Quick Attack."

"What! Not that."

"Heh, that's right. Now go on Dark Paladin, attack his Ancient Gear Soldier." The magical knight launched forward, bringing his sword in a downward arc, cutting the soldier in half. "Then I play one card face down and end my turn." Naruto smirked. "Your move, Miss."

"You'll pay for that slacker." The professor grumbled, before glaring at the card he just drew.

"Not what you need, I take it?"

"I play the magic cards Ancient Gear Castle and Geartown. And I end my turn."

"Very well, then this will be our last turn. Draw. I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards. Then I set one of them facedown and I play Mage Power, equipping it to my Dark Paladin." Dark Paladin's attack quickly rose from 2900 to 4400. "You see, Mage Power gives my monster 500 attack and defense points for ever magic or trap card I have on the field, and I count three. That means my Paladin gets an additional 1500 attack and defense, which is more than enough to end this in one move. Now, attack." The Paladin jumped at the effeminate man, slashing his across the chest and dropping his life points to 0 in one hit. "I win." Naruto chuckled as Crowler fell to his knees. "Huh, if most of the duelists in this school are on your level, I think I might even like it here. It was a great duel, but the Heart of the Cards was with me this time." He approached Crowler, offering his hand to help him up. The professor stared at it for a few moments, before accepting it and getting up on his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End. There we have it, a Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover. I've really always loved Yu-Gi-Oh a lot, but I never was a fan of GX. I liked the original. But I'll try to do my best.**

**Yes, as you've noticed, Naruto is replacing Jayden this time. Them's the breaks.**

**See ya next time.**


End file.
